


Mission Failed

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Fuck Or Die, Gangbang, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya got caught in a mission and got his ass fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Failed

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to say i am sorry and i deserve to be kinkshamed for this and this is an open invitation for all of you

Yuuya woke up and found himself in a dark, stuffy room. 

He felt dizzy and weak, for some reason. Not the kind of dizzy or weak because he just woke up either…. Was he drugged?

The first thing he immediately attempted was to move his hands, but he couldn’t, and instead felt some ropes brushing against his wrist and elbow. He tries moving his legs and got the same result – ropes around his ankles – so he decided to give it up. 

Seems like he was sitting on the floor – it felt cold and hard under his ass, which wasn’t very pleasant. 

He tried to remember how he got here, only to realize he had no recollection of it – the last thing he remembered was being in a party for his mission. There was this man he was supposed to capture. Yuuya found him, and was trying to lead him somewhere more secluded when he was suddenly knocked out. 

Either way, now he had to get out of this room –

Suddenly he heard the creak of a door, and some footsteps – then suddenly the light was turned on. Yuuya reflexively closed his eyes for a second, unused to the light, before slowly blinking them open again. 

Standing in front of him was three men – one of whom Yuuya quickly recognized as the one he was supposed to capture. 

“Well, look who’s awake,” he said as he leaned over to Yuuya – “Dirty little spy, eh? Were you here to catch me?”

Yuuya didn’t reply – only shot the man a dirty look. He’d been taught that in situations such as these – ahem, being caught – the best thing to do is to remain quiet and not give away any secrets. This would be his first chance to see if it’s as effective as he was told. 

“Who sent you?”

Yuuya remained silent. The man didn’t seem to lose his patience, though, and only smiled. 

“You know, you’re pretty young,” he remarked as he stepped back and looked at Yuuya from head to toe – “Are you even legal?”

“Just tell us who sent you here,” another man added, “And then we’ll let you go.”

Yuuya persistently didn’t reply, though. 

One of them then walked over closer, and kicked him in the chest. Yuuya let out a groan in pain as he fell down on the floor – the man was wearing some heavy boots, and boy, did that hurt. 

“You’re not mute, are you? You can us, right?”

“Hey, man, don’t hurt him, come on.”

His target grabbed the man who kicked him by the shoulder and pulled him back. Yuuya let out a pained groan as he slowly sat back up – his chest was still hurting, but he couldn’t show weakness in front of his enemy. 

Also, by the looks of it, the man he was targeting seemed to be the boss of the others. Something to remember, maybe.

His target squatted in front of him and offered a friendly smile, but frankly, Yuuya had no time for any of that right now.

“Come on, don’t look so angry,” he said, “What’s your name?”

“...let me go.”

“Aww, are you scared?” he asked, teasing – “But you’re the one who was following me around, so it won’t be so easy for us to let you go. So tell us now, were you sent by the Doves?”

Yuuya fell silent again. 

The man sighed as he walked away, towards his subordinates.

“Well, I really don’t want to force you to talk,” he said, “I guess it doesn’t really matter. We’ll just have some fun with you before we let you go.”

Yuuya noticed that around this time, one of the other men walked out of the room – who knows what for. 

Suddenly the man grabbed Yuuya by his hair and yanked his head, forcing him to look up. He got out a gun from his holster and aimed the muzzle at Yuuya’s forehead. Yuuya was still very much light-headed and dizzy, but the coldness of metal on his skin still set his whole body on alert. 

Yuuya only watched as the man proceeded to unzip his pants, tug them down slightly and take out his dick, all with the gun still pointed at Yuuya’s head. Yuuya tried turning away, only to have the man grab his hair again and force him to look. 

The dick in front of him was pretty big, already half-hard in anticipation. It felt gross to be forced to do this by his enemy, though. 

“Either you do it or I’m going to shoot you.”

Well, Yuuya had watched enough porn to know what he needs to do. 

“...fuck you.”

“Come on, don’t be so angry,” the man teased – Yuuya could see that another man had walked behind him, his hands reaching for Yuuya’s zipper. A few seconds later, he’d undid it and pulled down Yuuya’s pants. 

“Don’t be distracted and just suck my dick.”

Yuuya gulped as he leaned forward and took the tip of the dick in his mouth – only the man grabbed Yuuya’s hair and pushed his head so that he was forced to take the entire length at once.Yuuya coughed a few times as the tip of the dick reached the back of his throat, wanting to take it out, but of course that’s impossible, with the man holding his head like that. 

Yuuya began by swirling his tongue around the tip, then hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck. 

He could feel the other man behind him groping his ass, while also grabbing his dick with his other hand, jacking him off. Yuuya desperately wanted to turn around and tell him to stop, but with a dick in his mouth, that’s not possible. 

“Nice ass you’ve got,” the man behind him remarked while pushing two fingers in – Yuuya couldn’t help but let out a moan. 

“Hey, boss, is he good?”

“Oh well, not too bad, I guess.” Yuuya felt his head being pushed towards the dick, and almost choked again – “Come on, agent, can you do better?”

Yuuya really, really wanted to just bite down on that dick, but then he remembered that there was gun pressed to his forehead, and decided that wouldn’t be very wise – so he just went on and tried his best, sliding his tongue along the length and sucking. He could taste some precum leaking, and naturally felt like spitting it out, only he couldn’t.

Suddenly he could feel that the man shuddered and pulled his face closer, and before he knew it, he’d come. 

Yuuya jerked his head back as hard as he could and that worked, since the man’s grip had weakened somewhat. There was just suddenly a load of warm, sticky, nasty-flavored cum in his mouth, and knowing who it came from made it felt disgusting. 

The man yanked his hair again, forcing him to look back up –

“Drink it.”

“No,” Yuuya mumbled – he could feel some of the cum dribbling down his chin. He tried turning away to spit it out, but the man yanked his hair back and aimed the gun at his forehead again. 

“I say, drink it.” 

Yuuya swallowed it, left with no other choice. The feeling of cum going down his throat was really disgusting, and he instinctively wanted to throw up. Luckily he didn’t, though.

“Good boy,” the man said as he pushed Yuuya back, so he rested on the man behind him – “Now we’re getting to the fun part.”

 

“You guys started without me?”

The two men turned around, and saw another one walked in – he was the one who’d left earlier, and is now coming back with some things. 

“What have you got there?”

He suddenly took out a knife from his pocket, cutting the ropes by Yuuya’s ankles – Yuuya quickly tried to kick, but being intoxicated, his body wasn’t very strong. The men only laughed as one of them leaned over, a cock ring in hand. 

“Spread your legs a bit wider, agent.”

“Stop it,” Yuuya muttered, but of course that didn’t stop the man from sliding the cock ring around Yuuya’s dick. 

“You’re pretty hard, too. Are you actually enjoying this?” 

Yuuya suddenly felt a dick grinding against his asshole, and a few seconds later, it was inside him. He let out a shriek as he started kicking around, frantically trying to get the men away from him.

“Stay put, boy,” the man behind him said while grabbing his hips, forcefully pulling him closer to his body, pushing his dick deeper in. The more Yuuya tried to wiggle out of it, the more the dick continued to penetrate him. It felt disgusting and painful, being fucked like this, and yet his body couldn’t help but enjoy the sensation of it. 

“Boss, you wanna try?” the man asked, “He’s really tight. Probably a virgin.”

“Are you, agent?” the other man asked while unbuttoning Yuuya’s shirt – he took out two nipple clamps, and casually put them on Yuuya’s nipples. Yuuya let out a shriek upon feeling the sharp pain on his chest. 

“Yeah, probably. He’s pretty sensitive.”

“Get up, let me fuck him too,” the other man said, “He can suck you off.”

So the two men switched places, and before Yuuya knew it, there was another dick in his mouth – this time it was slightly smaller, but still uncut and long enough to reach the back of his throat. At least nobody was pointing a gun at his head, though. He just did what he did before, licking around the tip and sucking. 

“Don’t cum till I tell you to,” the man in front of him said, before suddenly Yuuya could feel another dick poking at his asshole, and then it was suddenly inside.

Yuuya let out a long moan, muffled by the dick in his mouth as he felt a second dick entering him – it felt too big, like his body couldn’t take it anymore, but as it moved in inch by inch, Yuuya couldn’t help but feel good. 

“He’s taking it pretty well,” one of them said, “Don’t cum, okay?”

Yuuya couldn’t reply as the two men started to fuck him repeatedly, and it felt like they were thrusting harder, deeper every time. Yuuya kept trying to move away, but the man he was sucking off had pulled his hair to keep him in place so he couldn’t move. 

“Look at how hard you are,” one of them said, grabbing Yuuya’s dick that was already achingly hard and leaking precum – “You’re quite a sight too. You’d probably be so embarrassed to look at yourself.”

Yuuya couldn’t even imagine what he’d look like right now – his hair would be a mess, there was probably still cum on his face, and everything else would be an absolute mess, too. 

The man in front of him suddenly flicked away the nipple clamps and Yuuya let out another moan – his nipples were just sore and painful, to be rubbed so that it could maybe ease the pain. The man filled that need though, putting his hand over Yuuya’s nipples and pinching them.

“Look at your dick. Do you need to cum?”

Yuuya let out a muffled moan as he nodded. He could feel the cock ring being removed, and in that moment he quickly came, so hard his whole body tensed up. He could feel the other three men come too, and suddenly his mouth was filled with cum and his insides were wet with the warm load. It was almost unbearable, the strange wet feeling inside him –

  
  
  


Yuuya slowly blinked his eyes open as he watched the three men leave the room – 

“So what should we do with him now?”

“Let him sleep for a bit, I guess. Some of the other guys might want to have a go too.”

It was suddenly dark again, only this time he felt spent and dirty. 


End file.
